Immune To Gravity
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: Demyx likes someone but refuses to admit it to himself by dating other people. Zexion admits he likes a little romance. Zemyx with hints of AkuRoku and SaiXem. A PWP. Oneshot. Contains slash themes and Pizza the Cat!


**Author's Note:** Not the Zemyx I said I'd write oh-so long ago, but, I kinda like this pairing (:

**Disclaimer:** Wishing and wanting will not give me the right to Kingdom Hearts for it belongs to SquareEnix and Disney. Oh well...

**Story Notes:** Slash and all those happy little things I write about. I'll try to keep the tomatoes to a minimum!

**Immune to Gravity**

"How many times can you tell a person that you love them until it doesn't mean a thing?"

"I don't get it, what has this got to do with _us_?"

"Lets go dancing,"

"Demyx..."

Dancing meant the end. Demyx only ever took a person dancing when he was leaving them; it was like he was giving them one last dance, whisking them off their feet and then letting them fall to the harsh, cold and hard ground when he told them he loved them, but was not _in_ love with them in the way they wanted. Then the last they ever saw of him was his back walking away into the night after he'd taken them back home.

He always made sure they got home at least.

If he was to wear a warning label, it would be: Warning; Dancing means the End. End with a capital 'E'. He said they'd be friends, that his love was not as deep as something they wanted, but he never came back. The last and final dance and then he was gone.

Its a sad story, and one with no reason of why he was the way he was. He was a cheerful person, playful and fun-loving. He disliked fighting, but he upheld his own personal sense of justice. Friends often warned friends about getting too close to the young Demyx, telling them of his ways. He'd always keep smiling, right up until it all came crashing down around the young girl. No one could understand why it had to come crashing down, even when it seemed to be going to so well. It just stopped, there and then.

The only constant person that walked at his side was that slate haired male, the greys almost appearing to be a lilac in colour, his right eye hidden behind his hair, leaving only his left, cold blue to look out upon the world. He didn't speak much, and Demyx seemed to talk enough for the both of them anyway. Even when there was a girl on Demyx's arm, there was always Zexion around at some point.

There had been one incidence where one girl challenged Demyx, asking who he preferred more; her or Zexion. Rumours went flying around the campus that she was taken dancing the next night.

- - -

"Rumour has it that Kairi turned Sora down," said Larxene as she set her tray of food down on the table infront of Demyx as he sat in the food refectory of the combined high school and college campus that was currently decorated in a Chinese theme. The cafeteria did such a thing now and again, choosing a theme and serving related food stuffs. "I hear he's a wreak in the boy's bathroom,"

Demyx had ordered something that looked rather interesting to eat, only to find out that he didn't like it and had pushed it aside and opted to try whatever it was Zexion was eating. The male sitting next to him was wordlessly fending off Demyx's fork with his own. Like a childish pair, their forks scraped over and battled over the food on the plate; both males acting like they were simply ignoring Larxene.

She huffed and flicked a bean sprout at Demyx. "Are either of you listening to me?"

"Boys bathroom..." muttered Demyx, tilting his head to the side to look at her briefly as he leaned over to get closer to Zexion's plate. "Why, do you need to pee?"

With a heavy sigh, Larxene ran her hands over her hair, smoothing it back. "Sora is in there crying," she said, rolling her eyes at the nineteen year old. "You know, Roxas' cousin?"

"Did he need to pee that bad?" Demyx asked, barely listening to the female while he managed to stab at a chunk of meat and proudly lifted it to his mouth, chewing on it happily.

"Do either of you not care about local gossip when it doesn't involve you?" she asked, watching them return to their food dual.

Zexion shrugged, pushing the prongs of his fork through Demyx's and keeping it pinned in a way that caused the male sitting beside him to whine pathetically. "I don't care for gossip at all, Larxene"

"Well, what about you, Demyx?"

"I want chicken!"

If the plate of food hadn't been infront of her, Larxene would of hit her head against the table. She was fighting a loosing battle. Demyx wasn't interested and Zexion didn't care. Then again, she supposed it was nothing unusual. They both seemed almost heartless. Even the energetic Demyx.

"And then he had the nerve to try and set my cards on fire! **My** cards!" came a voice, followed by the sounds of trays being placed onto the table. The blond male that was talking took the seat beside Larxene, and the male accompanying him pulled a chair from the table next to theirs and sat himself down.

"Want me to punish him for you, Luxord?" the silver haired male at the end of the table offered as he stabbed a straw through the plastic cover of his soda cup.

Luxord sighed, shaking his head. "Nah, Xem, I can come up with something on my own."

"I could always hurt him instead, Luxord," Larxene offered with an impish grin on her lips. "I know ways of hurt that Xemnas only has wet dreams about"

The male at the end of the table rolled his eyes at her. "I have you know that I could hurt Axel in more ways than you, my sweet Larxene." His eyes drifted to the plate of practically uneaten food that sat near Demyx, then looked over to the blond with the Mohawk-mullet hair style. "Not eating, Demyx?"

"He's eating _my_ food," stated Zexion, smacking Demyx's hand as he made another dive for a piece of chicken. "He said that he didn't like his food, and thus is eating mine because it tastes of 'yumminess'." The male seemed reluctant to say 'yumminess' since it seemed like such a childish word. Hearing it come from Zexion's lips had the rest of the group, sans Demyx, laughing and chuckling to themselves.

"I don't suppose either of you heard about Sora?" Larxene asked, turning her attention to Luxord and Xemnas.

Luxord shrugged and Xemnas gave a slight nod while he took a sip of his soda. "I was there to witness the show. I watched the boy simply crumble!" Xemnas explained, sounding almost delighted at another person's expense. "He'll be picking up the pieces of his pride for the next few weeks, I'll grant you that much,"

There were sounds of more chair legs scraping over the tiled floor of the cafeteria, and two more chairs were pulled up, one at the opposite end of the table, and the other next to Xemnas who was given an elbow nudge from a blue haired male encouraging him to move over. A young blond, younger than everyone else at the table, plopped himself down in the chair at the far end of the table.

"Ah, if it isn't the best friend of the card burner!" announced Luxord. "Oh, and a hello to you too, Saïx"

Saïx smiled, shrugged, sighed and then leaned his head against Xemnas' shoulder, lids slipping over his yellow eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Demyx asked, pointing his fork at the male with the blue hair, finally giving up on his task of stealing Zexion's food.

Xemnas moved his head to get the best look he could at the one resting against him, raising a brow curiously. "Sai...?"

"Elizabeth..." he groaned.

The whole table expressed their sympathies towards the male. Demyx nodded knowingly, stealing some of Saïx's food. "Want me to take her dancing?"

Zexion scoffed, Larxene rolled her eyes at him, Saïx groaned in defeat and Luxord sniggered. "You've already done that to her, remember?" he said. "Roxas had to put up with her sniffling through his English class. Isn't that right, Roxas?"

The blond that had yet to speak nodded. "You really know how to dump them, Demyx," he explained, pointing his fork almost in a threatening manner at the older blond. "To be honest, I think they'd all learn not to even bother going out with you in the first place, but you could of at least given her some signal you were going to dump her" he stated while cutting up his food and stabbing it with his fork, stuffing it into his mouth once he'd finished speaking.

"He did! He took her dancing!" announced Larxene with a smug grin.

"I think you need a new game plan," suggested Luxord. "Perhaps taking them to a place they would like to visit?"

"I think its romantic – a last dance to remember me by."

"That's because you're a pathetic and romantic fool," came Saïx's opinion, nuzzling his cheek against Xemnas' shoulder. The male he was leaning against was eating with one hand, the other snaked around Saïx's waist, hand gently rubbing his side in a comforting manner.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a little romantic."

The entire table stopped what they were doing and stared at Zexion. Even Saïx's lids flew open, yellow eyes focusing in pure surprise at the slate haired male that sat beside Demyx. He was the quiet one of the group, and when he spoke up it was usually to offer advice or to explain something. Hearing something like that from him was as rare as an ice cube remaining frozen in a desert.

"Did...Did you just say what we all thought you said?" asked the only female at the table, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over them all.

Zexion shrugged and placed a forkful of his own food into his mouth, tongue slipping out between his lips to catch some of the sweet and sour sauce that dripped from his lip.

Demyx found the small appearance of Zexion's tongue almost arousing, but he didn't voice his feelings to the rest of the group.

Roxas vocalised his amazement of the statement, blue eyes wide in shock. "Oh, we never knew you were into romance, Zexion. Whatever next?"

"We find out that he keeps an arrangement of stuffed toys on his bed," announced Luxord, which sent chuckles through most of the group. Roxas giggled and Demyx even laughed a little.

"I thought that was for Demyx to do?" asked Saïx, his eyes closed once more.

A soft, pink tinge formed on said male's cheeks, and his eyes fell to the table top.

"Oh? Does Demyx keep stuffed animals?" Xemnas questioned, using an almost sing-song voice. "Is that why you don't invite those thousands of girlfriends you've had back to your place?"

"And why haven't _we_ seen any?" asked Luxord

"Yeah, we've been to your place dozens of times and never once have I even caught a glimpse of something soft and furry" Larxene remarked.

There were only two members of the group that weren't laughing or making fun of Demyx. One of them was Demyx himself, and the other was Zexion, but no one really knew what he was thinking unless he voice his thoughts. Even Saïx, who often remained very calm and collected was sniggering as he still rested his head against Xemnas' shoulder.

Feeling the embarrassment burning up inside of him, Demyx pushed his chair back away from the table, legs screeching on the tiled floor. With a grunt and a glare at the group, he grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder, then lifted his sitar and stormed out of the food refectory without even giving them a goodbye.

"Well, that was rather unlike Demyx," Larxene stated, watching the male storm out.

"You think it was something we said?" asked Xemnas.

- - -

Trying not to let the events at lunch bother him, Demyx sat in his music history class without his usual smile on his face. Arms were folded across his chest and he was slumped in the uncomfortable plastic seat with a pout on his lips while the teacher rambled on at the front of the room.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" came the question from a raven haired male sitting beside him with silver streaks in his hair, a patch over one eye and a scar on his face.

"Guys at lunch," Demyx grunted in reply.

"What they say?"

"Said I kept stuffed toys on my bed,"

"How did they get onto that topic?" he asked curiously, fully aware of how the group at lunch managed to get onto the strangest of topics.

Demyx took a deep breath, letting it out in a short, sharp motion through his nose. "Well, if you must know, Xigbar, it was all Zexion's fault"

Xigbar looked totally and utterly confused. Zexion was Demyx's best friend, he never would of imagined he could put the blond in such a foul mood. "Zexion did?"

"Well, kinda..."

"What? You're making less sense than usual, Demyx"

"Elizabeth has been bothering Saïx again, I think. So I offered to find a way to get her off his back, but they reminded me that I've already broken her heart. Luxord said I should find a new way of telling girls we're over, and I said it was romantic and girls like romance"

This made no sense whatsoever to Xigbar "How does that entail it being Zexion's fault you're in such a mood?"

"Zexion said he liked romance."

The way he was leaning on his chair – legs propped up on the desk infront of him and only two legs on the floor – made such a loud bang when a surprised looking Xigbar lost his balance and let the chair rock forwards. "Zexion...Likes romance?" he repeated after apologising to the small class about the disruption he'd made.

Demyx nodded. "Then Luxord said that he probably kept stuffed toys on his bed, and Saïx said that I did that, so they all started ripping into me"

"And **that** puts you in a sour mood?" Xigbar rolled his eye at the blond beside him. "Come on, you know they were all joking."

"They were making me sound like a girl!"

To this Xigbar laughed out loud, earning another glare from the teacher. "Demyx, you should know by now that they were all joking around"

The blond sighed softly. "I know...Sorry for being a complete idiot"

"More like a sour puss," He reached over a place a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "Now cheer the fuck back up before I have to hurt you!"

- - -

The group met everyday weekday after their last class to discuss what they would do before classes started up again the next day at The Combined High School and College of Twilight Town – or simply Twilight High for short, since several years ago the local government thought it was a good idea to combine the town's small college with the equally small high school. The cafeteria was kept open during all of the day, from breakfast an hour before classes started until an hour after classes finished to feed hungry students. It was a routine kept by the college before it became merged with the local high school in the small town, because many students had free periods and some missed breakfast at home. As for the hour after school; it was usually to sell whatever was left over from lunch.

Currently the group, in their usual spot by the window, consisted of Xemnas, Roxas, Luxord and a red haired, green eyed male called Axel who was playing a game of cards with Luxord.

The high school classes finished an hour earlier than the college classes, so Roxas was always one of the first ones there, unless one of the older members of the group managed to get out early. Sometimes, Roxas' cousin Sora and his friends would sit with him to keep him company, or his friends from his high school classes would sit with him. They didn't mind that Roxas tended to hang out with the college group more than with students of his own age.

Once his music theory class was over, Demyx and Xigbar made their way over to the table, greeting everyone as they came up. Xigbar took the empty seat beside Luxord and examined the cards he held, hissing apologetically between his teeth at the poor hand the blond had. This brought a grin to Axel's face.

Demyx dumped his belongings on the table behind with the rest of the gang's. There tended to be less students in the cafeteria after school hours, so they placed their things on a nearby table. He waved to them all then headed off towards the counter to order whatever it was Zexion had ordered at lunchtime.

"He appears to be much cheerful now," Xemnas observed.

Xigbar nodded, smirking when Luxord won again. Did Axel not know that no matter how bad the had, Luxord was undefeated at card games? "I talked to him in class," he explained, joining the next game as Luxord dealt out the cards once more. "He seemed pretty upset you guys were making him feel like a girl,"

Axel looked up from his cards at Xigbar curiously. "What did I miss at lunch?"

"We said Demyx kept stuffed toys, that's all," Roxas explained, leaning over the table towards Luxord and asking for help on his current hand. He wasn't very good at most of the card games they played, but Luxord was always willing to help him out. "You also missed Zexion admitting he liked a little romance," he added as he settled back into the chair, shifting around to get comfortable on the metal thing.

A brow was raised. "Oh really? Never thought that about him. I thought he was all for the dark angst and brooding"

"That's just what I want you to think, Axel," came Zexion's voice as he pulled up a chair at the opposite end of the table. Each of the brightly coloured yellow tables sat only four, so the group often pulled chairs up from nearby tables until they ran out of room, then pulled an adjacent table over. When they were all collected together, there was fourteen in total with only two females. "I think I heard Marluxia on my way here, so maybe we should fetch another table?"

"Lexaeus should be here soon, he can do it," Xemnas replied. "You know how he gets with his English Literature, often forgets the time. I left him in the computer room so that Roxas wouldn't have to wait on his own"

"Where's your little Saïx?" Xigbar asked, placing his cards on the table and declaring he was folding.

Xemnas tutted, sighing at the question. "He is _not_ my _little_ Saïx," he explained.

"Yupe, sure he's not," replied Xigbar sarcastically. "And I have wet dreams about Axel and a toaster"

Axel nearly choked, and Roxas pouted. "You don't really mean that, do you Xigbar?"

The male laughed, shaking his head. "Of course not, Roxas. Don't be silly. He's not my type in the slightest"

"What do you mean, not your type? What's wrong with me?"

"You're a cocky and perverted bastard with a pyromaniac streak and you're one smug son of a bitch," was Xigbar's reply.

Axel stared, mortified at the comment. "I-I! I have never been so insulted in all my life!"

"You are a little perverted at times, Axel," Roxas piped up, to which Axel scoffed, threw down his cards and folded his arms in a huff. "But that's why I like you so much!" he included, wrapping both arms around the older male and cuddling him. "You know you're my favourite!"

"Ergh, get a room," interjected Demyx as he placed his tray on the table and found a chair so that he could sit beside Zexion. No matter where he sat at the table, he would always sit beside Zexion. The same went for Zexion if Demyx had arrived before him. It wasn't as if they were a couple either – Roxas often changed his seats to sit either beside or opposite Axel, and Saïx just sat wherever he felt, even if that usually was near Xemnas.

"Sure is getting crowded here," Axel pointed out. For a table for four, there were currently six people sat around it. "You sure we should wait for Lex?"

"Look who I've found!" sang a voice as a pair approached the table. A youthful, slender looking brown – almost pink – haired male had both arms wrapped around the left arm of a well-built male with short brown hair. He didn't seem to mind having a male hanging from his arm, even one that dressed in a style that simply screamed 'I'm gay!', while he wore simple clothes in muted tones of greys and blues.

"Marluxia; you sure took your time" Zexion said, stealing a piece of chicken from Demyx's plate and thus getting his own back for earlier that day. "You were only down the corridor"

The pinkish haired brunet smiled while the other pulled a table up against their own, Roxas and Axel moving aside so that they had a larger, but not longer table to sit at so that the whole group could still talk without having to crane their necks down a long table. "I had to go and pick up the petition papers for the school to bring in more plants," he explained, dropping a pile of papers onto the table before him. Marluxia was the most flamboyant male in the group, and he adored flowers. "I need all of you guys to sign it too!"

"Why do we need flowers everywhere?" Xemnas asked.

"Because flowers make the place look alive!" exclaimed Marluxia as he passed the papers around the table, swatting at Axel before the redhead had chance to set the petition on fire with his lighter. "It'll brighten the place up, and if the right plants are chosen, there'll be colour all year round!"

"I could bring colour all year round too," announced Axel, grinning madly. "But the colours will only be oranges"

"You will **not **be setting _my_ flowers on fire, Axel!"

"What do you think, Zex?" Demyx asked while most of the group tried to calm Marluxia down while Axel teased him about burning the flowers he wanted in school.

"About the flowers?" Zexion asked, hands easily stealing the fork from Demyx's grasp and using it to steal another piece of chicken. The blond didn't protest about the theft, allowing Zexion to eat from his plate, taking the fork back once it was offered to him. "Its not a terrible idea, and it will make Marluxia happy to say the least"

"What are your favourite flowers?"

"Pardon?" Zexion's one eye gave Demyx a confused look at such a strange question. Something like that would come from Marluxia and would usually be directed towards everyone in the group; not from Demyx and just for him to answer.

"I like water lilies," Demyx stated, finishing the rest of his food and pushing the plate away. "But the school doesn't have a pond for them to grow"

He found himself smiling at Demyx. He could be so adorable when he wanted to be. Even now, talking about flowers – which was Marluxia's job – one arms laying straight on the table, the other curled around, his head resting on his hand, he was quite cute. Reaching over, Zexion moved some of the strands of hair from Demyx's face, brushing out of the way of his bright blue eyes.

"Where's Vexy?" Marluxia asked once the group had moved on from the topic of flowers. "And Sai-Sai?" His head spun around to scan the cafeteria for the other missing members of the group. "No Xally? Lar-Lar should be here too..."

"Vexen's science class doesn't finish for another ten minutes, Marluxia," Xemnas pointed out. "Saïx should be here shortly, but I'm not sure about the others"

"Larxene would kill you if she knew you called her that," Luxord pointed out, dealing another set of cards to those that wanted to play.

"Not if Xaldin gets him first" chuckled Xigbar, arranging the cards in his hand. "What do you think Saïx would say to being called Sai-Sai?"

Xemnas chuckled. "I'm not quite sure. He hasn't complained about me calling him Sai..." he mused, catching sight of the blue haired male entering the room through the corner of his eye. "Feeling any better?" he asked once the male had reached their table.

Saïx merely sighed. He didn't complain when Xemnas reached up and pulled him down to sit on his lap and began combing his fingers through the blue locks. Saïx was the one member of the group that Xemnas paid the most attention to and no one complained against it. After all, Xemnas acted mostly as a leader for them all and if he wanted to shower people with affection then that's what he did. He had the power to welcome people to their group, and banish them from it too. It took a while for Axel to convince him to allow Roxas to be a part of them.

Then there was Naminé. She was the newest addition and so far no one knew Xemnas' judgement on her. She was a high school student the same as Roxas. Marluxia had introduced her to the group because she was also in his advanced art class. She was quiet and kept mainly to herself. Demyx quite liked her, often performing little tricks or telling her jokes that made her laugh.

She was ill at the moment. Just the other day, Marluxia had the group donating what money they could spare so that he could buy her a card and present to make her feel a little better while she recovered.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Luxord asked as he tossed a card onto the pile infront of him.

Xemnas pondered for a moment from behind Saïx, then shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. We could always visit Naminé for a few hours..."

"I have to help my parents re-decorate this weekend," came Lexaeus. If Zexion was considered to be a man of few words, Lexaeus was a mute.

Xemnas sighed. "Anyone else have plans?"

"Visiting family," mention Roxas. "I have too,"

"Grounded for setting the garage on fire...Again"

"Axel..." Xemnas sighed. "Any others?"

"Archery tournament on Saturday, but I'm free afterwards and the rest of the weekend"

Xemnas nodded, acknowledging that Xigbar wouldn't be around for most of Saturday. "Demyx? Zexion?"

"Free as a bird!" chimed Demyx.

"I have no plans at the moment,"

"So that means that Lexaeus, Axel and Roxas are busy, and Xigbar can't make most of Saturday," explained Xemnas. "Sai, you busy?"

Saïx shook his head.

"No anger management meetings, Saïx?" Demyx asked.

He shook his head again and Xemnas smiled brightly, leaning forwards to place a kiss on the back of his head. "That's nice to hear, Sai."

"What about the others that are not here yet?" Zexion asked, motioning to Luxord that he'd like to join the next game when the others lost to him again. Axel muttered something about 'never playing cards again'.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Xemnas replied cheerfully. "Plus, its getting late, they're closing down the kitchen" He inclined his head towards the food service area where the kitchen staff were busy cleaning. Students had fifteen minutes after the kitchen closed, then they had to leave the building for the cleaners. "I think we should all get moving. I'll call the others to find out where they all went"

- - -

There were four in the group that could drive, but most didn't want to catch a ride with Axel since he drove like a madman. Roxas seemed fine with the way the red head drove and always allowed Axel to drive him home. When the group had dispersed from the cafeteria, he had asked if anyone else wanted a lift, but they all declined.

Demyx could drive, and Zexion instantly had front seat. He was leaning on his car bonnet while waiting to see what the others were doing while Zexion neatly packed his things into the boot of the blue car.

Marluxia lived a short, five minute walk from Twilight High, so he had left. Xemnas didn't live too far either, but he waited around until Saïx left with Demyx and Zexion since all three lived in the same street. Luxord was almost a bad a driver as Axel – tempting fate at most traffic lights, but he tended to drive a little safer when there was someone in the car that didn't like the way he fought the odds with his driving skills. He was currently waiting for Vexen and Larxene who had both yet to show up.

The other driver was Xigbar who lived the furthest away from anyone in the group. He didn't mind taking a detour to drop any of the group home, usually taking Lexaeus and Xaldin unless they went in Luxord's car. Now and again they'd ride with Demyx.

"Any luck with the phone?" Demyx asked as Xemnas who was trying to get in touch with the missing members of their group.

"Larxene babbled something about Xaldin being in trouble with scissors again," he replied, glancing up from his phone. "Vexen doesn't seem to want to answer his phone and isn't replying to any messages I send him"

Thinking hard, Demyx tried to remember what Vexen's last class on a Friday was. He took an advanced something or other that finished later than everyone else, but usually he was never this late. Blue eyes glanced around the car park, noting just how few cars there were left. Most probably belonged to the teachers.

"Do you want one of us to go and find out where he is?" Zexion suggested from the passenger seat of Demyx's car.

"No, that's quite alright. I think I recall Vexen telling me he had an experiment to do in today's chemistry class,"

"You sure? One of us can easily go and find him," Saïx suggested. "I don't mind looking for him"

"I can go" Lexaeus offered.

Xemnas sighed, his phone beeping as he pushed various buttons. "Alright Lexaeus can go. Is that alright with you, Xigbar, or do you want to rush off?"

Xigbar smirked. "I can wait a little longer."

Taking that as a yes, Lexaeus moved from his spot by Xigbar's rather beat-up looking black car and headed towards the science block of the school. As he walked away, Xemnas' phone beeped. "Larxene says that Xaldin might be a while. She'll be here in a few minutes though"

"You got that a little slow," she announced as she trotted up to the small group. "Xaldin was bored in history, so he cut up his history book," she explained. "He has to stay behind until he has a whole chapter's worth of notes in his brand new note book"

"I can't wait that long for him," Xigbar explained. "I'll take Lex when he gets back"

"Luxord, can you wait around?"

The blond shook his head. "He'll have to find another way of getting home"

"Demyx?"

"No can do, Xemnas."

Xemnas nodded, accepting that Xaldin would just have to find his own way home. He quickly sent him a message telling him so. "Just Vexen then"

Demyx glanced over to the science building, spotting the male accompanied by Lexaeus heading towards them. He motioned his head towards them, then moved to get into his car. "Come on Zex, we can get going once they're here"

"I never want to see another blasted test tube again!" Vexen exclaimed once they reached the group, tossing his bag into the back seat of Luxord's car. "I cannot stand that Quistis woman!"

"Bad day?" Demyx asked with a chuckle, noting just what a foul mood Vexen was in.

"Piss off Demyx," Vexen shouted over, slumping into the back seat. "I just want to go home"

"Cheer up, Vexen," Xemnas said, rising from his seat and moving to Saïx to say his goodbye. "You busy this weekend?"

"Fucking write up about how that stupid fucking experiment fucking failed" muttered Vexen, glaring a hole into the back of Luxord's skull.

Larxene chuckled. "I think that means he has homework" she translated. "Ew, Xemnas, not in public!"

Demyx chanced a glance at his back seat where Saïx had been sitting, half in and half out of his car. From what he could see, the silver haired male had the other pushed down onto his back and was getting very close and personal. Quickly, he pulled his eyes forwards, fingers flexing on his steering wheel. Beside him, he heard Zexion chuckle.

"I don't think you can get away with driving off like that" Zexion stated.

"Err...Xemnas...Are you going back Saïx's place?" Demyx asked, trying not to look in the review mirror incase he saw something he didn't want to see.

Demyx had nothing against two men being together. Most members of the group were either as straight as a circle or bisexual. It was just, whenever he saw something like that, his brain decided to focus on Demyx's own sexuality and what he could really be. He often wondered if all the girls he kept dating were merely himself trying to cover up deeper feelings that he didn't want to admit to himself.

Maybe that was why they never seemed to work out.

"No," came a chuckled reply from the back seat. "Xemnas is...Hey, quit that!" Saïx was trying his best not to burst out laughing. "He's going home!"

By now, Luxord had shouted goodbye and driven off with Xigbar's car close behind.

"Spoilt sport," murmured Xemnas, his voice muffled by what, Demyx didn't know, but he presumed it was obviously Saïx's skin.

"Xemnas, have you no shame?" Zexion asked.

There was a light chuckle from the male. "I thought you liked a little romance, Zexion," he purred.

"Just not in the back of my car," Demyx replied. "Plus, we'd like to get home at some point today"

"Preferably before you two start humping" finished Zexion.

Saïx soon managed to push the other male and sat up, fingers working on fixing his hair. He said goodbye to the silver haired male and lightly kissed him goodbye. Before giving the other chance to start his antics all over again, he pushed Xemnas out of the car and closed the door. Only Saïx could get away with something like that. Demyx started the engine and pulled out of the parking space, each occupant of his car shouting goodbye to Xemnas in their own way.

"Sorry about him," apologised the blue haired male from the back seat. "He can get carried away sometimes"

"There's no need to apologise, Saïx" replied Zexion. "You two obvious really like one another and you shouldn't hide it...Like you did for a whole year"

Demyx glanced over at the male beside him. "But they've only been together for what, a month?"

There was a sly smirk on Zexion's lips. "I've known Saïx longer than I've known you, Demyx," he began. "My family moved to the street where we live before I was born. Saïx is a few months older than I, and he already lived there. Our mother's used to visit each other all the time and so we got to know one another. I know Saïx more than Saïx knows himself. Ever since he met Xemnas he's liked him, soon turning to a deeper liking, right Saïx?"

The male in the back seat nodded. "You were five when you moved to our neighbourhood," Zexion added. "But don't worry, you'll always be my best friend. Saïx's mother and mine fell out when we were about four and we weren't allowed to play together after that. Never stopped us hanging out when we got a little older though, but by then you'd moved in and I guess I liked spending as much time as I could with you"

Hearing Zexion talk about him like that had Demyx blushing lightly. Try as he might, the pink tint just didn't want to leave he cheeks all the way home.

- - -

It was early evening and Demyx was laying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling while he thought about what Zexion had said in the car earlier that day. Hands idly strummed notes on the sitar his mother had bought for him on her trip to India. There was a tinkle of a bell as his bedroom door was pushed slightly open, followed by something jumping up onto his bed. It padded up to his head, purring away happily.

"Hi there, Pizza," Greeting the black cat with a white tail, he moved a hand from the instrument on his chest to scratch the feline behind the ear, a small smile on his face. "You don't have this kind of trouble, do you?"

Pizza's green eyes merely regarded him with pure feline curiosity, having no clue what his owner was talking about. He just sat down on his haunches, paws padding at the blanket and enjoyed the attention Demyx was giving him.

Moving the sitar aside, Demyx rolled onto his side, stroking his hand over the cat's head and down his back. "Do you think I just date all these girls because I'm trying to hide the fact that I might like someone else? That that someone is a guy?"

Pizza just purred more.

"Do you think he could ever like me as much as I like him?"

Pizza began washing his chest fur.

Demyx rolled over onto his stomach, one hand propping up his head, the other still petting his cat. His blue eyes wandered over all the photographs he had pinned to a large board hanging from the wall at the head of his bed. They soon found a picture of him with his arm slung over Zexion's shoulder; taken only a few weeks ago. Looking at it, Demyx noticed a faint blush on the slate haired male's face. So faint he hadn't noticed it before.

Looking at other pictures, he noticed slight changes in Zexion's face depending on who he was with in the picture. He smiled most whenever Demyx was with him, or was the most expressive with his features when Demyx was taking the picture. Looking at a picture he'd taken of Saïx and Xemnas, then to one of Zexion and himself, Demyx found himself wondering just what Zexion thought when he was close to Demyx.

"Do you think he likes me?"

Pizza began washing his stomach.

Taking down a picture of Zexion and himself, Demyx flopped onto his back again, holding it up to look at it. They'd all visited the aquarium, where Xemnas had asked Saïx out. Demyx had loved it there, and had spent the day taking photographs of everything. He had asked Xigbar - who for some reason was an excellent photographer – to take the picture of Zexion and him infront of the shark tank. Zexion had seemed reluctant at first, but in the picture he looked like he was practically in heaven.

Tracing a finger around Zexion's image, Demyx sighed fondly.

"Maybe you do like me..."

Pizza was washing a little south of his stomach by now.

"Pizza, that's just gross," He pushed the cat, knocking it off balance and almost knocking it off the bed.

"He's just being a cat," came a voice from Demyx's bedroom door.

Sitting bolt upright, Demyx's blue eyes flew to the door where Zexion stood. "What!? How!? When!? Warggaaah!?"

Zexion smiled. "Your mom let me in," he explained, answering whatever the question was that Demyx was babbling. "Can I come in?"

Swallowing a lump that had built up in his throat, Demyx nodded, shifting on his bed so that Zexion could sit down, even though was enough room for them both to sit comfortably, with Pizza still on the bed.

Somewhere between driving home and now, Zexion had changed. He usually changed out of the clothes he wore for school anyway, but today Demyx noticed it more. Zexion usually went from something simple yet presentable to something comfortable.

Today, it was from something simply yet presentable to something sexy.

It was a black t-shirt. It wasn't skin tight, but it fitted Zexion well. The white text printed on the front made Demyx chuckled when he read it. 'SAS: Special Apathy Service. Who care who wins?' His black jeans fitted him well too, Demyx's blue eyes admiring every curve that they followed. His long black hooded coat, the same that everyone in their group owned was left unzipped ans he was in the process of removing it as he walked into Demyx's room.

He slung it over the back of Demyx's computer desk chair before sitting down beside Demyx, his own eye looking over at him. "Looking at old pictures?" he asked, reaching over and taking the one in Demyx's hands.

Demyx nodded mutely.

"Axel protested all day," Zexion recalled with a smile on his face. "He looked like a wet weekend."

"You look...Very nice..." That lump was refusing to leave Demyx's throat, no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down.

A smile formed on Zexion's lips and a soft blush tinted his cheeks. "Thank you"

"No, I mean it. You look really nice. I never noticed before"

"I've worn this shirt before," Zexion pointed out, pinning the photograph back up with the others, then motioning to a photo with him wearing the same shirt in. "But the jeans are new"

Making a appreciative noise as he watched Zexion moved on his bed and reached up to pin the picture back, he saw just how well the jeans clung to Zexion's lower half. The lump had gone, to be replaced by him almost drooling. "Zex...?"

"Yeah, Dem?" Zexion replied as he looked over the other pictures.

"Do you ever wonder why I date so many girls?"

"You either enjoying dancing, or you're trying to deny something,"

"Deny what, you think?" he asked, voice quivering slightly. Zexion said he knew more about Saïx than Saïx knew about himself. Was it also the same with him?

"I'm not quite sure..."

"Honest? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Zexion's fingers brushed over a picture he had taken of Demyx playing his sitar. "If I wanted to say something to make you feel better I wouldn't say that I wasn't sure what it is you're denying"

"So you know what it is?"

"I think so," He moved to sit back down, legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "I know you quite well, Demyx. I also you're unsure of yourself when it comes to truly liking a person"

"I think I like someone, but I don't know..."

Zexion smiled softly, reaching over and taking Demyx's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I like you"

"You're my best friend, of course you like me!"

Zexion didn't reply at first. Instead, he planted a kiss to Demyx's cheek. "I like you more than that," he whispered into the other's ear, causing a shudder to race down Demyx's spine.

Oh, oh, oh, oh! Demyx liked that. Turning his head to look at the other male, before he had chance to say anything, his lips that opened to speak were covered by Zexion's.

- - -

One kiss had turned into two, and then more. Hands had joined in, followed by the removal of clothes. It had been bliss, the melding of two bodies into one. Demyx had never felt more alive as he writhed with passion beneath Zexion's touches and body. He lost all sense of time and at some point his rational mind had escaped leaving nothing but pure bliss and the feeling of being filled by Zexion taking over.

The morning light streaming in through his bedroom window had woken him. There were arms wrapped around him, and it took a few moments for Demyx's rational mind to return so that he could comprehend just who's body it was that he was curled up with, nestled in their warmth embrace.

"Morning, sleepy,"

Demyx looked up into Zexion's face, taking note of just how beautiful he looked in the morning light. The pair had had many a sleep over before, but never had he woken up held in Zexion's arms and never had he seen the other's face in such a way. "Did we...?"

Zexion nodded in affirmation. "I've never seen you looking so beautiful as you did last night" He reached up, moving hair from Demyx's eyes.

Demyx blushed, nuzzling his face into Zexion's chest. "I guess this means I get to date you now?"

"Only if you never, ever take me dancing"

The blond chuckled, nodding. "I promise. I really like you Zex, I guess I always have. I just never took the time to really think about it"

"So what made you think about it?"

"Saïx"

Zexion quirked a brow. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded again. "How he liked Xemnas for so long, but it was Xemnas that made the first move."

"Saïx spent so long wondering if Xemnas liked him half as much as he did," explained Zexion as he stroked tender fingers over Demyx's cheek. "He rang me before I came over, said that I shouldn't be like him and wallow in my self doubts and to just do what felt right. He knew I liked you. He said, after hearing what I did in the refectory today from Xemnas, I should really get -ahem- my ass in gear and tell you my feelings"

"What did you do?" Demyx asked, brows knotting together while he thought about what Zexion could of done.

Instead of replying, Zexion just moved the hair from Demyx's face again and stared longingly at him.

"Oooohhh..."

Zexion smiled, leaned down and kissed him. "Yeah."

"What time is it?" Demyx asked, shifting so he could see the clock that sat on his bedside table. "Aren't we supposed to be visiting Naminé today?"

"Its half ten, we have until twelve"

Demyx paused in his position of hovering over Zexion, looking down at his face. Working out times in his head, he soon broke out into a sly grin and leaned forwards, capturing the other male's lips in a heated kiss. Once the broke apart from air, he decided to suggest his idea to the other. "You know that we have some free time...?"

Arms reached up and loops around his neck. "After what happened last night, do you think you can take more?"

"I think I can try" and he leaned down to engage in another passionate kiss.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Wooooaaaaahhhh...Long! Longest one-shot I've ever written so far! I just kept writing and writing. I didn't want to make this into a multi-chapter before getting Demyx and Zexion together, and I wanted to include their friends.

Somehow, Saïx-Xemnas worked its way in. I had no idea that I really liked this pairing, even though I super-duper-ohmigawd adore Saïx. I withheld my judgements on Xemnas for a while, but I'm really warming up to him. People usually make him an evil-son-of-a-bitch, but I wanted him a little more friendly.

I apologise for the OOC-ness of the characters, especially Vexen's only appearance involving his mass swearing xP And Marluxia for being overly gay and effeminate. Oh well...

I might make a follow-up where Demyx and Zexion end up late, but it probably will only be short, and even then I might not do it because I'm really lazy xD

Also, the high school and college thing was just an idea so that I can have older characters with younger ones (Roxas, Sora, etc). I went to a high school that also had a 'sixth form' or college to some, but I went to a different college where we spent all our time in the refectory (which is the fancy name for dinning hall. We all called it the 'refec' for short) and took up loads of space which is where I got the idea for the Organization gang to spend their time. We always sat at the same table and always dumped our junk on the nearest empty table. In the summer though, we used to go to the park across the road and play football (soccer). Well, the boys did, the girls just sat on the grass and chatted...

Aaaannnddd...The return of Pizza the Cat! I do adore him so x3

I hope you enjoyed this and that you'll leave me a nice and pretty review.


End file.
